Digimon: Outcasts
by Sid1
Summary: Set in the Middle Ages, this story features 02 and Tamers characters. Kinda inspired by Robin Hood... Part 3 up, presenting the outcasts! (Please review)
1. Lady, Mistress, Slave

Digimon: Outcasts  
Part 1  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  
Author's note:  
First of all, I'd like to thank Gabriel-San for writing "A Digimon Bedtime Story".  
The setting inspired me to write this story.  
This story uses characters from Digimon 02 and Tamers.  
Oh, before I forget it: I do not own Digimon or the Middle Ages.  
  


* * *

  
The floor is made of wood. Her knees hurt.  
But the slave stays in her kneeling position while her Mistress is waiting.  
Mistress' friend, who the slave simply refers to as the Lady, is at the door.  
"A royal messenger?" Lady asks the man.  
"Yes, Miss. I have been sent to give you this message from the new Queen."  
"New Queen? We didn't know the young King has a wife."  
"The message of the marriage is spreading slowly. But it should become public soon."  
"And what does the queen want from me?" Lady asks.  
"Though I have been informed, you should read the letter yourself." the man says.  
"Very well. Does the message require an answer?" Lady inquires.  
"I stay at the local tavern for some days. You can find me there."  
A minute later, Mistress and the Lady enter the living room again.  
The slave watches Lady read the letter, keeping her bowed as a gesture of submission.  
"What does it say?" her Mistress asks the Lady.  
"Oh my. One of my friends has become the new queen!" Lady mutters.  
"You never told me that you had royal friends." Mistress states with a smile.  
"We've grown up together. She has been a girl just like me." Lady says.  
Then she reads more of the letter.  
"She wants me to join her as a royal adviser!" Lady suddenly gasps.  
"I'm so happy for you! You will accept, won't you?" Mistress cheers.  
"Only if you come with me." Lady answers.  
"I'd be honoured. What about you?" Mistress address the slave.  
"I will go wherever you go, Mistress."  
Mistress sighs when she hears the answer.  
"You know you don't have to behave like a slave in the house."  
The slave simply stays in her kneeling position.  
"If anybody saw me acting like a citizen, your reputation would be ruined." she answers.  
"She's right." Lady tells the Mistress.  
"I know. Oh well. Should we prepare for the journey?"  
"That would be wise. I can't wait to meet the new Queen!"  
"Could you help her pack her clothes?" Mistress asks the slave.  
"Of course, Mistress." the slave answers with a smile.  
She knows that Mistress hates to be addressed properly.  
  
Three days later, the Lady has started her journey.  
The simple carriage is loaded with most of Lady's things.  
Mistress and Lady are sitting on the coachman's seat. The slave would join them when the city is out of sight.  
But first they would have to talk to the guard at the city wall.  
"Ah, the new royal adviser." the guard greets them.  
"Good morning. We will be leaving today." Lady says.  
"So I've guessed. Congratulations!"  
"Thank you." Lady answers, bowing her head politely.  
"But I would recommend leashing up your slave." the guard tells them with a frown.  
"That won't be necessary." Mistress firmly tells the guard.  
"Let me tell you: Those chains won't keep her from running." the guard whispers.  
He points at the chains connecting the leather ankle and wrist shackles.  
"Thank you for your concern. But we have to go now." Lady quickly tells him.  
  
"All right. That should be far enough." Lady says, taking a last look around.  
"We should be quite alone here." Mistress agrees.  
Mistress quickly jops off the chariot and lands next to the slave.  
Seconds later the chains are removed.  
"Thank you, Mistress."  
"Okay, you can cut this Mistress and Lady stuff now." Mistress tells her.  
The slave smiles at her Mistress.  
"With pleasure, Gatomon." Renamon says and stretches her limbs.  
"Here, I've got your coat." Lady says and hands down heavy bundle.  
Renamon quickly unfolds it and checks the collection of hidden daggers.  
"I've polished each of them myself." Lady tells her.  
"Very kind, Kari." she says as she puts on the wide black coat.  
She quickly helps Gatomon onto the coachman's seat and then jumps up, too.  
"Oh, and thank you for dealing with that guard." she tells Kari.  
"Don't mention it. If I had anything to say, I'd end this whole slavery."  
Then she thinks about it.  
"Maybe I should propose this to our new Queen." she muses.  
"You forget that the royals have most of the slaves." Gatomon tells her.  
"And unless there is a revolution, I will be stuck with these." Renamon says and shows her shackles.  
"You know I'd free you any time. Just say the word." Gatomon whispers.  
The fox slave shakes her head.  
"I'm a stranger in this land. I think the safest place is at your side."  
"We won't let them take you." Kari says, gently touching the slave's shoulder.  
"And I have promised to protect both of you." Renamon says.  
  
One week passes before the trio can see a part of the castle.  
"Only one more forest, and we should have reached the castle." Kari announces.  
Renamon nods grimly, and Kari pets her shoulders.  
_Poor Renamon. I hope that slaves will be tolerated more around here._ she thinks.  
In her village, the people have been very suspicious about Renamon.  
The golden fox has been the only slave in the village since most people could never afford one.  
Kari has been one of these people until she had met Gatomon.  
The talking cat has been quite a sight. Kari had met her an year ago.  
They had become close friends and even Renamon, the mysterious warrior, has become a part of her family.  
"You want to roam the forest, right?" Kari asks.  
The fox's eyes widen.  
"I'll meet you two at the end of the forest." the young woman tells them with a smile.  
The fox bows deeply before gracefully jumping off the chariot.  
"Wait for me! Your Mistress has ordered you to wait!" Gatomon shouts and laughs as she follows the fox.  
Kari snickers and shakes her head.  
_They may look outlandish, but they're acting so human._  
While the horse pulls the chariot into the forest, Kari remembers her first encounter with Gatomon.  
  
Kari had feared for her life when the cat had jumped onto her chariot back then.  
The fact that this fierce-looking creature spoke her language amazed her.  
There had been rumors of another species inhabiting the world.  
A species that calls itself Digimon. Kari had thought that the Digimon were a fairy tale.  
Her village has never been visited by a Digimon before.  
But the small furry creature has been so friendly, that Kari invited her to her small house.  
The creature introduced herself as Gatomon. She has left her home tribe to explore the land.  
Then she had decided to stay with the humans to learn more about them.  
Two nights later, a burgler tried to break into her house.  
He has been the first human who ever met Renamon.  
Kari had been woken by male screams that night. She headed out of her room and gasped.  
A humanoid fox towered above the now bleeding man.  
The burglar didn't survive the night.  
Kari learned about the stealthy creature known as Renamon that night.  
  
The sound of approaching horses makes Kari aware of her surroundings again.  
She can see five armed men men riding towards her. They are wearing the uniforms of the Royal Guards.  
Them men stop their horses when they arrive at the chariot.  
"Miss? Are you all right?" one of the riders asks.  
Kari nods at the man, who appears to be in charge.  
"Is there a problem?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"Haven't you heard it yet?" the rider asks in a surprised tone.  
Kari just shakes her head.  
"There are monsters on the loose. They tried to murder the King tonight."  
"Monsters." Kari asks flatly.  
"Yes. Unearthly creatures. They can talk like humans, but look like animals."  
Kari gulps.  
"They call themselves... Digimon." the rider whispers, as if fearing the name.  
  
Gatomon has followed Renamon through the tree-tops.  
Then the fox has stopped for some reason.  
The cat gracefully lands next to her slave and frowns.  
Renamon gestures down and Gatomon can see Kari's chariot surrounded by the riders.  
"Digimon have attacked the King." Renamon whispers.  
"Impossible? Who?" Gatomon hisses.  
The slave shrugs.  
"What're you going to with them now?" they can hear Kari ask.  
"We have been ordered to kill them on sight, Miss." on of the riders answers.  
Gatomon's eyes turn into narrow slits.  
"We should have stayed in our own land behind the great ocean." the cat mutters.  
She looks at the frowning fox.  
"Any ideas?" she asks Renamon.  
"None at the moment. But whatever you do, I will support you."  
Gatomon sighs. This is the worst moment for the loyal-slave routine.  
"OK, I have an idea. You stay in the shadows, got that?"  
Renamon nods once and then vanishes into her mysterious realm.  
_Please, let this work._ Gatomon prays-  
-and jumps.  
  
_Oh please please please stay hidden!_ Kari silently begs her friends.  
She curses herself for coming here. Things could have been-  
Kari yelps in surprise when Gatomon suddenly lands on the chariot.  
The five Guards instantly draw their weapons and lift them to slay the cat.  
Cat... Cat. Cat!  
"Ohhhh Gato-chan! You have returned!" Kari quickly shouts and hugs the Digimon.  
"Meow." Gatomon answers loud enough for the guards to hear.  
The guards sigh audible and lower their weapons.  
"Madam, you should watch your cat before somebody accidently slays it." the rider tells her.  
"I will do so. Don't worry." Kari tells them as the Guards continue their hunt.  
Finally they are alone again.  
"That was close." Gatomon mutters.  
"Are you insane? You could have been killed!" Kari almost yells.  
"Right. But I wanted to test if humans would accept me as a simple cat."  
"What would you have done if the plan had failed?"  
"Then the Guards would not report back tonight." Renamon whispers.  
The fox appears next to the cat, each paw holding a black dagger.  
"That only leaves you." Gatomon tells her slave.  
"Do not worry about me, Mistress. I will stay hidden." Renamon answers.  
"But I don't want you to hide forever!"  
"I'll talk to the Queen. I bet this situation will be over soon." Kari assures them.  
"I will be nearby." Renamon whispers and fades out of sight again.  
Kari nods, knowing that she will be quite safe with her invisible bodyguard.  
_I just wish there would be another way._  
Kari starts to steer through the forest again.  
_But I really wonder what has happened..._  



	2. Meeting the King and the Queen

Digimon: Outcasts  
Part 2  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
"That has been your weakest act in weeks, court jester." the King mutters.  
The court jester makes a sad face and leaves the hall. The king sighs.  
_Everything seemed so dull these days. The attack has changed the mood in my realm._  
"You look sad, too." he whispers to his wife.  
The new Queen just sighs and frowns.  
Both look up when an announcer enters the hall through the large main door.  
"Your Highness, Miss Kamiya has arrived." he says loud enough for everybody to hear.  
The Queen is instantly on her feet and starts to run.  
_Tsk. A Queen who runs to see a guest. Not the traditional way, but I married her because of this._  
He smiles. His choice had been very wise.  
"Kari!"  
The young woman who has entered the room starts to smile, too.  
A white cat jumps out of her arms as the woman starts to run, too.  
"Yolei!" she shouts, then stops and blushes.  
"I-I-I mean... My Queen." she corrects herself and bows.  
"Pah! I'm still Yolei for you!" Queen Yolei shouts as she gives Kari Kamiya a hug.  
Then she literally drags the woman to him.  
"Here, I want you to meet my husband!" she cheers.  
Miss Kamiya's mouth opens and closes as the woman stares at him.  
Then she bows even deeper.  
"Your Highness." she politely whispers.  
"I can see you are a very close friend of my wife." he observes.  
"Yes, Highness." Miss Kamiya whispers, still bowing.  
"You can just call me Ken. You are a royal adviser now. That gives you certain privileges."  
He can see the young womans surprise as she stares up at him.  
"Isn't he the cutest?" Yolei whispers to her friend.  
Ken and Kari blush slightly. Finally Kari giggles and nods.  
_Old friends indeed._  
  
Kari is sitting next to Yolei's throne.  
They have been chatting about the events of the last years so far.  
The arrival of the royal announcer makes them stop.  
"Your Highness, Commander Makino of the Royal Guards."  
Kari studies the woman that has entered the hall.  
Commander Makino is a woman of about her age. Her red hair is bound into a ponytail.  
Kari can see that the woman is wearing a chainmail under her clothes.  
The woman is unarmed, but Kari guesses that she knows how to defend herself.  
"Your Highness, my Queen." she addresses Ken and Yolei.  
Then Commander Makino's eyes meet Kari's.  
"Commander Makino, meet Kari Kamiya. She is a new adviser." Ken says.  
The Commander nods in Kari's direction.  
"The troops have reported back. No traces of the outcasts." she informs them.  
"Outcasts?" Kari asks, although she can guess the answer.  
Commander Makino gives Ken a puzzled look.  
"She has just arrived. Could you please inform her of the recent events?" Ken asks.  
"Of course. Miss Kamiya, please follow me."  
Kari quickly stands up and follows the Commander.  
Gatomon is at her side, still pretending to be a domestic cat.  
"Miss Kamiya, are you aware about the nature of Digimon?" the Commander asks.  
They are walking through the quiet corridors of the castle now.  
"Please, call me Kari if you like." Kari offers.  
The Commander gives her a friendly smile and offers her hand.  
"I'm Ruki." the Commander tells her.  
The women shake hands.  
"So, you know these Digimon?" Ruki asks.  
"I have heard of them. But most of what I know is based on legends and myths." Kari lies.  
Ruki sighs.  
"They are wild creatures. Fierce fighters. Strong and tough." Ruki begins to tell.  
  
"Most of them are friendly. Some have been in the Guards." Ruki says.  
The women are walking down some stairs now.  
"You mean that they served under your command?" Kari asks.  
Ruki laughs shortly.  
"One of them has been the Commander of the Guards."  
"Then you-"  
"I have become the Commander after the attack."  
"What happened during this attack?" Kari asks.  
"Some of the Digimon charged into the King's bedroom. The threatened to kill him."  
Kari gasps.  
"Fortunately, the human Guards could stop them." Ruki says.  
The women have arrived in a dungeon now.  
"Most of them escaped. But we were able to capture one of them."  
With these words, Ruki unlocks a massive wooden door.  
"Is it..." Kari asks, pointing at the door.  
"This is his cell, yes." Ruki tells her.  
Then she enters the cell. Kari follows her.  
Inside the cell, Kari can see a small blue creature. The Digimon looks up at them.  
"May I introduce you to the former Commander of the Royal Gurads?"  
Kari stares at Ruki.  
"The Royal Guards were commanded by a small lizard?" she finally asks.  
"Dragon." Ruki and the Digimon automatically correct her.  
"In this form he is called Veemon." Ruki tells her.  
"What do you mean with 'In this form'?"  
"Oh. He has an amulet that makes him stronger." Ruki explains.  
"Magic?"  
"Strong Magic. When he wears it, he is called Flamedramon."  
"SIR Flamedramon, Makino!" Veemon shouts at his former subordinate.  
"Traitors of the Realm are stripped of their titles."  
Kari can hear the Digimon snarl and quickly looks at Gatomon. The cat frowns.  
Ruki just shrugs and leaves the cell again.  
When she has locked the door, she opens a small hatch in the door and looks into the cell again.  
After a short while, she closes the hatch again and laughs.  
"We are currently looking for his friends." the Commander tells her.  
"Do they have... amulets, too?" Kari asks.  
"Some of them. That's why we are extra careful."  
  
Inside his cell, Veemon curses loudly.  
Makino had come just to mock him. He hated that.  
This is just so wrong! His men didn't attack the King! Never!  
But he couldn't prove his innocence in here.  
Still, he hopes that his friends won't try a stupid rescue operation.  
Makino would be waiting for them. And then it'd be over.  
"I'm just alive to be a better bait." he realizes and sighs.  
  
Kari sighs as she finally enters her room.  
Dinner has just ended. The day is over. Sort of.  
She is lying on her huge bed in her huge room and sighs again.  
"What do you think of this?" she asks.  
"I don't know." Gatomon whispers.  
Kari knows that Veemon is simply a bait. Ruki had told her so.  
It is just a matter of time until the outcasts came.  
"I don't think that talking is of any use here." Kari whispers.  
"Then we have to act. But how?"  
"We could buy some time by freeing the former Commander." Kari suggests.  
"Brilliant idea." Gatomon tells her.  
Renamon instantly appears next to bed, kneeling while she does so.  
"Tonight, Renamon." Gatomon simply says.  
"As you wish, Mistress." the hooded fox replies.  
Then she vanishes again.  
"And what will happen when he is free again?" Gatomon asks lazily.  
Kari thinks about that.  
"Maybe they'll run for it." she hopes.  
Gatomon shakes her head.  
"He won't. I saw it in his eyes." she tells the woman.  
"Then you just ordered Renamon to start a war." Kari sighs.  
  
"Is it really this beatiful, Eric?"  
"Its beauty is only surpassed by your own, Melissa."  
The young member of the Guards leads his girlfriend through the quiet halls.  
They finally arrive at a small showcase.  
"May I present you... the amulet of Flamedramon." he sas and waves at the glass case.  
Melissa blinks.  
"Eric? I do think we have a problem." she mutters.  
Eric frowns and looks at the case, too.  
The first thing he notices is the emptiness of the showcase.  
Then he sees the small hole that has been cut into the glass.  
"Holy..." Eric mutters.  
Then he runs, shouting an alarm.  
  
At the same time, Renamon has completed phase two of her small plan.  
The guards near the cell are unconscious.  
Renamon had to resist the urge to slay them all. But she remembers her lesson.  
The lesson she had learned during the night when she had dealed with the burglar.  
Gatomon had then strictly ordered her not to kill a human if it could be avoided.  
She silently opens the small hatch and looks into the cell.  
  
Veemon backs away when he hears that the door is being unlocked.  
He had failed to do so once. He still has bruises from that event.  
The door is open now. But nobody steps inside. He waits.  
Then a small object is tossed into the cell.  
Veemon gasps. He has identified the object in mid-air.  
_My amulet!_  
He almost starts to dash for it. Almost.  
_Yeah. And then they'll beat me up again._  
After long seconds he decides to risk it.  
He jumps towards the amulet on the floor and looks at the door.  
Nothing. Everything is quiet.  
Veemon doesn't wait any longer. He snatches the small chain holding the amulet.  
He can feel the power as he places the chain around his neck.  
His body changes, grows. Within seconds, he is as tall as a human.  
_Yes! I live again!_ Flamedramon thinks.  
"Armor - Digivolve!" he shouts.  
  
"It is done, Mistress." Renamon whispers as she appears next to the bed again.  
"Already?" Kari asks with wide eyes.  
"Have I been too early, Lady?"  
Kari smiles at her and Renamon knows that her timing has been good.  
"Where is he now?"  
"Just out of his cell." Renamon answers.  
"He is still in here?" Gatomon asks.  
Renamon nods.  
"Help him get out. We want him to trust us. Or rather: Trust you." Gatomon orders.  
"Trust me?" Renamon asks.  
"Try to become his friend. A close friend." Gatomon purrs.  
Renamon frowns, then smiles.  
"As you wish, Mistress." she answers and disappears.  



	3. The escape

Digimon: Outcasts  
Part 3  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
Sir Flamedramon carefully walks out of his cell.  
He is surprised to see that the guards are unconscious since he had not heard anything.  
There are guards on the stairs, but all of them have been taken care of.  
_Could the others have...?_ he asks himself.  
Then he shakes his armored head.  
_No. They wouldn't have been this quiet._ Flamedramon decides.  
The former Commander of the Royal Guards runs through the corridors.  
Everything seems to be quiet.  
He approaches the corridor that leads to the main gate.  
"I wouldn't go that way."  
Flamedramon whirls around and sees the hooded figure standing behind him.  
He raises one of his long armored gloves and summons a small flame.  
The tiny fireball rests between the gloves claws, ready to burn down any obstacle.  
"Is that how you thank me?" the woman asks.  
_Can't make out her face..._ Flamedramon thinks and curses.  
"Whoever you are, you obviously don't know me." he finally whispers.  
The stranger cocks her hooded head.  
"Sir Flamedramon never leaves a battlefield like a coward!"  
The figure shrugs and vanishes. Flamedramon blinks.  
"Is she a witch?" he wonders.  
Then he lets the flame disappear and shakes his head.  
  
Renamon shakes her head as she follows the armored Digimon.  
She could have told him about the alarm.  
He would have been interested in the fact that the current Commander is waiting for him.  
But that would have been contra-productive.  
Sir Flamedramon opens the door that leads to the inner ward.  
Renamon shakes her head. The ambush is so obvious.  
Flamedramon sneaks along the wall, hoping to remain undetected.  
His head whirls around when he hears footsteps.  
"You're not going anywhere!" Commander Makino shouts as she runs out of her hiding place.  
She is accompanied by a dozen Guards, who charge out of their hiding places, too.  
The Guards are armed with swords and look determined.  
Renamon can see more Guards on the wall walk. These men are carrying crossbows.  
_Told you not to go that way._  
  
Renamon appears on the wall walk a split second later.  
All men up here are looking down. The Guard in front of her is lazily aiming and yawns.  
_Awww... Are you tired? Let me help you with that crossbow..._  
Careful not to disturb him, Renamon subtly moves the crossbow.  
Then she pulls the trigger.  
Even while the Guard wonders what happened, Renamon has disappeared.  
  
Sir Flamedramon is trapped.  
Outnumbered by people he does not want to hurt.  
He should have listened to the woman.  
The Digimon gasps when he sees a crossbow bolt flying down.  
_Are they executing me here?_  
But the bolt does not hit him.  
  
Commander Makino yells when the bolt hits her leg.  
Some of the Guards run to her, looking for the unknown assasin.  
Most Guards on the wall walk look around.  
The man Renamon has used holds up his weapon and stares at it.  
"Traitor!" somebody yells.  
Renamon smiles as she transports to another position on the wall walk.  
She is now on the other side, where the Guards are aiming at the potential traitor.  
Most people near the 'traitor' are running towards him, attempting to tacle him.  
Renamon gently moves the weapon of another Guard to one side.  
"FIRE!" she yells, startling most Guards around her.  
With grim satisfaction, Renamon sees atht at least five men have triggered their weapons.  
Among them is the one she has been standing next to.  
Most bolts hit the traitor, but one single bolt hits the neck of another Guard.  
"What the-" the man mutters.  
The rest of the sentence is hard to hear between the numerous cries.  
"ANOTHER ONE!" somebody yells.  
  
_Only one more and we are ready to go._  
Renamon knows that her time is running out.  
Soon the potential traitors would be killed.  
Soon Commander Makino would be able to order her troops around.  
Soon. But not now.  
Renamon tackles a crossbowman and takes his weapon.  
Even while the man hits the ground, she aims down.  
The bolt hits the neck of one of the swordmen.  
  
_My God! They're killing each other!_  
Flamedramon gasps as he witnesses the spectacle.  
Then he sees the hooded woman again.  
She is waving at him and points at the gate.  
Hoping that nobody pays him any attention, Flamedramon runs for it.  
He sees that the unknown woman has already opened the gates and lowered the drawbridge.  
The sight of so many dead and unconscious men pains him, but he has to keep going.  
  
As soon as he is out of range of potential attackers, Flamedramon lets his armor disappear again.  
It's much easier to run without the added weight.  
The hooded woman is at his side, keeping up with his pace.  
After a long run, Flamedramon stops in the middle of a forest.  
"We should be safe for a while." he mutters.  
The figure takes a look around.  
"We're not alone." she whispers.  
Before he can question her intuition, several large figures crash through the bushes.  
All of them are going for the other figure, who is-  
"Gone?" he asks himself.  
The attackers look around, searching for the figure.  
Flamedramon stands at ease, his foot gently tapping on the ground.  
"Are you done?" he simply asks and smiles.  
"You should be safe now, Sir Flamedramon." one of the figures replies.  
"I have been safe already, Shurimon." Flamedramon tells his friend.  
"But that woman-" Pegasusmon starts to protest.  
"Yeah. Since when do we accept help from humans?" Digmon sneers.  
  
The punch seems to come from nowhere.  
But Digmon's groan tells the whole story.  
Flamedramon's loyal warriors turn to face the attacker and instantly freeze.  
The hooded figure is standing next to digmon, holding a knife at is throat.  
Flamedramon admits that he is impressed.  
With her free hand, the woman removes the hood, causing everybody to gasp.  
The woman is a Digimon. A strange one.  
Instead of the pale skin they had expected, he can see golden fur.  
Her head looks vulpine and Flamedramon guesses that the rest of her body looks this way, too.  
Then he notices the familiar leather collar.  
Obviously, he is not the only one.  
"Geez, our fearless leader has captured himself a little slavegirl!" Shurimon mutters.  
The remark is rewarded by a snarl and Digmon's yelp as she moved the knife a bit.  
"OK, let him go, slave." Pegasusmon orders.  
  
"Since I'm not your slave, you will call me Renamon!" the fox slave yells.  
_Talk about temper._ Flamedramon thinks and smirks.  
He doesn't do anything since he knows what she is capable of.  
And he knows that she is no killer. Not if it can be helped.  
"Hey little girl, want to become my slave for a change?" Shurimon offers.  
Flamedramon sighs. It has been a long time since his friends had seen a lady.  
Renamon snarls, and Flamedramon notices that she still looks beautiful.  
However, he has not much time to enjoy the view.  
Within an eyeblink, Renamon has dropped her coat and jumped at Shurimon.  
The small clearing becomes a blurred ocean of white and yellow as the fight starts.  
Flamedramon gulps. Shurimon is the fastest warrior he knows.  
But somehow the fox seems to match his speed.  
Suddenly the ocean changes its color. Now it is simply white.  
Then it vanishes as Shurimon stops, looking around wildy.  
Shurimon gasps when Renamon appears out of nowhere in front of him.  
"Not bad." she admits with a smile.  
  
Pegasusmon curses under his breath.  
Digmon is already ready to intervene on Flamedramon's command.  
But Flamedramon simply smiles.  
_She's a beauty._ he thinks and sighs.  
He admires he slender yet powerful body. Her bushy tail.  
The way the leather shackles form a nice contrast to her bright fur.  
His thoughts are interrupted by Pegasusmon.  
The equine Digimon tips his side with a hoof.  
"Maybe you should end this." he whispers, pointing at the clearing with his hoof.  
"Hm? Oh, right." Flamedramon answers and clears his throat.  
  
Renamon tries not to show her surprise.  
_That one's pretty fast. Must be this amulet._  
She can see Flamedramon approaching. The blue humaniod dragon is carrying her coat.  
And he's smiling. Knowing that this is what Mistress had in mind, Renamon smiles back.  
She allows him to put the coat over her shoulders.  
"Would you like to join our ranks, Renamon?" Flamedramon offers.  
"Why the question, Flamedramon? Just attach a leash and you're ready to go."  
Renamon stares at Shurimon.  
_How can a warrior with this skill behave so... human?_ she thinks and snarls.  
"No. Renamon has helped me escape and saved my life." Flamedramon loudly answers.  
Renamon nuzzles the blue Digimon. It's a reflex since she does feel comfortable at his side.  
Shurimon and the others gasp, but Flamedramon smiles.  
"I will stay for a while. But my Mistress is still in the castle." she whispers.  
"So you will return to her. I understand. Please tell your Mistress that I thank her."  
Saying this, Flamedramon bows and gently kisses her hand.  
For a second, Renamon forgets about the collar and the shackles.  
She feels like a lady. A queen.  
"Like I said before: I will stay for a while." she softly purrs.  
  
Renamon studies her surroundings.  
The group has arrived at the makeshift camp a minute ago.  
There are other Digimon, not all of them warriors.  
Flamedramon introduces her to his companions.  
She had already met Shurimon, Digmon and Pegasusmon.  
Then a red dinosaur-like Digimon approaches them.  
Since Renamon can see no armor and no amulet, she assumes he always looks this large.  
_A really fierce warrior._ Renamon decides.  
"This is Guilmon. He has been the court jester." Flamedramon tells her.  
Renamon blinks at the huge beast. Now she notices the childish look in his eyes.  
"Hello. I am Guilmon. Wanna play?" Guilmon asks her in a cute naive way.  
She smiles and shakes her head. Guilmon just shrugs and moves on.  
Then she notices a little white Digimon.  
It has long ears that somehow remind her of a fluffy bunny.  
But his eyes tell another story.  
"Terriermon. He has been responsible for information gathering." Flamedramon whispers.  
"A spy." Renamon whispers back and nods.  
  
She points at three other small Digimon.  
"Who are they?" she asks.  
Flamedramon laughs briefly and leads her to the group.  
"The true forms of the warriors you've met." he tells her.  
Renamon looks at the hawk, the armadillo and the small hamster with wings.  
"Hawkmon becomes Shurimon, Armadillomon becomes Digmon and Patamon becomes Pegasusmon."  
"Impressive. Where I come from, we do not know about powers like yours." Renamon admits.  
"Well, you could call them unique." Hawkmon tells her.  
Then he looks at Flamedramon, who just nods.  
"A wizard gave us the amulets. He told us to use them to defend the realm." Hawkmon continues.  
"And boy, did we defend it." Armadillomon mutters.  
"We will defend it again." Patamon protests.  
Renamon is impressed by the boldness of these Digimon.  
_This will become very interesting. I'm glad Mistress and Lady are quite safe._  



End file.
